Corsac Albain
Corsac Albain (コサック・アルベイン, Kosakku Arubein), is a fictional character and antagonist in the RWBY series. He is a fox Faunus, a representative of the White Fang on the Menagerie continent alongside his brother Fennec Albain, and first appeared in "Menagerie". His weapon of choice was a spiral dagger laced with either Fire or Wind Dust. After losing the fight to eliminate the Belladonna Family Household and losing his brother Fennec in said fight, Corsac is arrested by the Guards. "We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are admittedly, more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make our message heard." :—Corsac Albain, about the White Fang. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Derek Mears (English), Hiroshi Shirokuma (Japanese), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Corsac wears a red hood that functions partially as a cloak, made of two pieces held together by yellow buttons and string. He wears a black tunic with two sections extending farther down than the rest at his front, and a hole is cut out for his tail. Both the hood and tunic have white trimming. He also wears detached white sleeves, bound at the mid-bicep and the wrists. Black gloves serve that function and attach to his middle fingers. His white pants are pleated. He wears black open-toed sandals with fabric extending up to his knees. * Hair Color: Brown * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Light Brown * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: Not Known * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Corsac is not too dissimilar from his brother personality-wise. He is a rather soft-spoken individual, but this belies the lengths he is willing to go to promote the White Fang's beliefs in what is best for the Faunus, which includes assassination. Unlike Fennec, Corsac appears more readily willing to follow Adam Taurus' leadership, despite acknowledging the questionable state of Adam's mental health. He acknowledges that Adam's leadership may not last very long, but believes it to be the best course of action, for the time being. Like Fennec, Corsac is shown to be manipulative, convincing Ilia Amitola that assassinating Ghira and Kali Belladonna is necessary, and that Ilia should use her former friendship with Blake Belladonna to help accomplish this. However, after his brother's death and Blake Belladonna's rallying speech, Corsac starts to show regret, and to a degree, remorse towards his actions. Relationships Friends/Allies * White Fang ** Adam Taurus Family * Fennec Albain (brother; deceased) Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities In "Alone Together", he and his brother Fennec show leadership skills as they lead the assault and both are seen wielding spiral patterned daggers. In "A Perfect Storm", it is shown that their weapons can be loaded with Dust. Corsac's is seen channeling Fire Dust, which can be combined with his brother's Wind Dust in a collaborative attack. Corsac demonstrates his strength in "True Colors", engaging Ghira, a much larger and stronger opponent, in hand-to-hand combat. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Fighting Style Semblance Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past Synopsis ''RWBY'' In Menagerie Corsac Albain first appears with his brother Fennec Albain at Blake Belladonna's home on the continent of Menagerie. They arrive for a meeting with Blake's father Ghira Belladonna as White Fang representatives. Their presence visibly displeases Blake and Sun Wukong who reveal the White Fang's presence at the fall of Beacon Academy. Corsac and Fennec defend the organization from Adam Taurus' involvement and offer to give Ghira documents suggesting how to "apprehend and punish these strays", but he refuses and later shuts the front door on them. While departing from the large home, Corsac and Fennec plan to tell Adam of Blake's return. Ilia Amitola, a close White Fang member, meets with them on a rooftop at night and kneels. As Ghira goes public about Adam Taurus' involvement at the fall of Beacon and his plans to usurp the White Fang and attack Haven Academy, Ilia disrupts him and escapes. The brothers look at each other in approval. Downfall and Arrest Sometime after, Corsac and Fennec receive a message from Adam about his success in taking over the White Fang. He instructs the brothers to have Ghira and Kali Belladonna killed and Blake brought to him alive. Corsac says Adam is the right person to lead the organization for the time being. When Ilia arrives, the brothers task her and others with capturing Blake and killing her family. Corsac and Fennec personally lead the White Fang during the attack on the Belladonna Household. Finding Ghira, the brothers prepare to fight to depose the chieftain permanently. The brothers nearly defeat Ghira until he is rescued by Blake and Sun, with the former trapping their weapons in an ice Shadow clone. After breaking free, Corsac and Fennec prepare to fight Ghira and Sun while Blake leaves to find Kali. Eventually, the fight is taken to an open room that was set ablaze. Despite Fennec stabbing Ghira in the back, the brothers are knocked out by Ghira. While Corsac is unconscious, Fennec tries to kill Ghira but is crushed by a fallen walkway and dies in a Dust explosion. Getting up, Corsac prepares to attack the Belladonnas again but is electrocuted and knocked out by Ilia. He is then arrested by the guards, with one of them asking if Fennec's death was worth carrying out the attack. Battles Canon * Belladonna Household vs. White Fang (Lost) Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology * Corsac is most likely named after a species of fox known as the Corsac Fox. External links * Corsac Albain RWBY Wiki Notes & Trivia * The Albains were planned pre-Volume 1 and were intended to be the original antagonists of the Volume before Roman Torchwick's role was expanded. Category:Characters